


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hurt-comforty Jogan. Post Hell Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

“LOGAN!”

Julian Larson bolted upright in bed, eyes wide, breathing hard, a cold sweat pouring off of him. For all of thirty seconds, he didn’t know where he was. Then his sleep haze cleared and he remembered.

“Jules?”

Julian felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to see Logan rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking at him with concern. The breath that he had had no idea he was holding in came out in a rush and with it, the tears that had been threatening to spill out of his eyes ever since he awoke. The actor turned and buried his face in Logan’s chest, letting himself cry for what felt like the thousandth time in the past few moths. He felt Logan’s strong arms wrapped around him, and his boyfriend’s lips pressing gently on the top of his head.

“Was it another nightmare?” Logan asked quietly.

Julian nodded. He heard Logan’s sad sigh and looked up to see the blond looking down at him with so much pain and love in his eyes that it hurt.

“I hate him for doing this to you.” Logan murmured. Julian didn’t have to ask who the him Logan was referring to was. He knew. He knew all to well.

“So do I,” he agreed, as Logan’s thumb gently brushed the tears off his cheeks, “Thank you… for this. For being here, I mean. ”

Logan shook his head, chuckling a little. “Jules,” he said, “You don’t have to thank me for anything. I love you. I want you to be happy again. If that means loosing a little sleep sometimes, so be it.”

Julian gave him a watery smile, then leaned up and kissed him softly. After about thirty seconds he pulled always and whispered, “I am happy.”

Logan smiled. “Good,” he said “Now, lets try to get some more sleep.”

Julian nodded. Both boys lay back down, Julian resting his head on Logan’s chest, Logan’s arms wrapping around Julian’s waste. Logan waited until he heard Julian’s breathing become clam and regular. Only then did he allow himself to drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
